vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Hayley
The family relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. They met in New Orleans at the old Mikaelson plantation house when Rebekah traveled there from Mystic Falls to find her brother Elijah. Even though she initially claimed she didn't care about Hayley or the baby she had conceived with Rebekah's brother Klaus, she and Hayley quickly became close friends, with Rebekah looking after Hayley and helping her prepare for motherhood. When Hayley finally had her baby, she and Klaus decided it was in their newborn daughter Hope's best interest if she was sent away with Rebekah, the only person they trusted other than themselves to care for her, until they could make New Orleans safe for her again. When Rebekah moved back to New Orleans with Hope after their extended absence, she and Hayley continued to be close friends and worked together to thwart Rebekah's aunt Dahlia when she came to claim Hope for her own. The two underwent somewhat of a separation being Rebekah held a piece of the Hollow’s soul and Hayley raised Hope, away from Rebekah and the Hollow on purpose. However, Hayley and Rebekah still remained friends, which was confirmed by Rebekah after Hayley’s final death. Rebekah admitted to grieving Hayley and mourned her by drinking one day shortly after Hayley’s death. Rebekah was unable to attend Hayley’s funeral due to still housing a piece of the Hollow’s soul. They are known as "Haybekah" by fans. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, they both met for the first time at Klaus' mansion in New Orleans. However, Rebekah initially mistook Hayley for being a maid and requested that she help her with her bags before identifying Hayley as the mother of Klaus' child. While looking for Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley came across the collection of coffins where Klaus stored Rebekah and their other siblings' bodies after they had been daggered. When Rebekah noticed Hayley's discomfort at this revelation, she suggested that Hayley run away from her family while she still can. This comment scared Hayley enough that she made the decision to abort the baby and thereby break the curse cast on her by the late Jane-Anne Deveraux that would result in her death if she tried to leave the city. After obtaining crushed aconite flower and gypsum weed from Katie at the Jardin Gris, Hayley went to a nearby park with a cup of tea and prepared to drink it, but ultimately was unable to go through with it. However, because the leader of the city's supernatural community, Marcel Gerard, had banned werewolves from the French Quarter, several of his nightwalkers approached her on his orders. Outnumbered, Hayley threw the scalding-hot cup of wolfsbane-laced tea into one of the nightwalker's faces, but before he could angrily retaliate, Rebekah appeared out of nowhere and ripped out his heart as she quipped, "Is that any way to treat a pregnant lady?" They then returned to the plantation house, where an angry Klaus began to strangle Hayley once he learned about Hayley's trip into the Quarter and attempt to induce a miscarriage. Once again, Rebekah saved Hayley's life by ripping Klaus off of her and reminding him that it is okay for him to want to be happy and to want something good for himself. Feeling guilty, Klaus admitted to daggering Elijah and giving his body to Marcel to appease him and help regain his trust, angering Rebekah greatly. Hayley later found her outside in the backyard, where the two had a chat about Rebekah and her siblings. She also pulled out a rolled up cloth and revealed that she had found and stolen the remaining white oak ash daggers from inside the house, which she gave to Rebekah as a token of gratitude for her help, thereby giving Rebekah peace of mind knowing that she couldn't be daggered by KLaus. Genuinely touched by this act of trust and kindness from Hayley, Rebekah smiled and replied, "Us girls have to stick together." In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley briefly read Elijah's journal in an attempt to learn more about him and the family with whom she was living. In the journal, Elijah described the changes in his siblings since they had been transformed into vampires, including a note about Rebekah growing more fond of violence, which caused Hayley to have a brief flashback of Rebekah saving her life by killing Marcel's nightwalkers. In Girl in New Orleans, the witch Agnes tried to convince Hayley to visit a doctor in the Bayou to check on the baby. Hayley, knowing the complexity of her situation with regards to the supernatural denizens of the town, wasn't eager to agree, but she eventually gave in when Rebekah reprimanded her for not taking better care of her baby, reminding her that many women (including herself) would give anything for the chance to be in her position. Agnes then took Hayley to see Dr.Paige, though, unbeknownst to Hayley, Agnes and a radical faction of the French Quarter Coven had set a trap to kill Hayley's baby, which they believed would bring the death to all New Orleans witches when she was born as a result of a "vision" the witch Sabine Laurent (possessed by Céleste Dubois) had received. Hayley only just managed to escape before the witch assassins came to kill her, and she was able to send Rebekah an emergency text message before running into the woods, where she killed three of her four attackers. Before Hayley could be hurt by the fourth, Rebekah finally arrived and saved her by killing him herself, and remarked on how impressed she was at Hayley's fighting prowess. However, when Rebekah heard more witches coming after them, she insisted that Hayley flee while she stayed behind to hold them off. Unfortunately for them, Rebekah was hit in the heart with a wooden arrow, temporarily "killing" her before Hayley herself was shot in the arm with a drugged arrow and knocked unconscious, keeping Hayley from running to safety. When Rebekah awakened, Hayley was nowhere to be found, forcing Rebekah to meet back up with Klaus to reassess their current situation. Just as Klaus demanded to know where Hayley was, she appeared behind them, looking woozy and disheveled but otherwise in good health. She explained that she was pretty sure she had been saved by a wolf, the same one that has been following her around since her arrival, but neither Klaus nor Rebekah knew what she was talking about. Despite the blood from several wounds on her skin, after Rebekah and Klaus examined her, they realized that all of her wounds had healed much more quickly than a normal werewolf should, leading them to realize that Hayley and Klaus' hybrid baby's blood had healed her from the womb. In Sinners and Saints, both Rebekah and Hayley traveled to the Bayou with Sophie Deveraux, who needed to find the bodies of the witches Hayley and Rebekah had killed the previous night so they could be consecrated to the earth, which would allow the deceased's spirits to join the Ancestors and in the process give the living ancestral witches more power from which to draw. While they were in the Bayou, Rebekah and Hayley listened to Sophie explain the coven's Harvest ritual and why Marcel's witch ally Davina Claire was so crucial to the tricentennial ritual. That night, when Hayley admitted to Rebekah that the thought of someday meeting her family was what kept her going when she was really feeling alone against the world, Rebekah jokingly replied, "How dare you! I don't ruin a pair of perfectly fabulous boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone!", demonstrating Rebekah's increasing fondness and trust for her new friend. The two women later sat together in the study with Klaus and Elijah while the latter informed them that Sophie had been hiding her true mission from them. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Hayley, who had been magically linked to Sophie since she first arrived in New Orleans, became incredibly feverish and sick after Agnes stabbed Sophie with a dark object in the form of a syringe called the Needle of Sorrows, whose intent was to raise the blood temperature of a pregnant woman to induce a miscarriage by the evening's high tide. Rebekah spent the day caring for Hayley at her bedside, and even went to the Jardin Gris, where she stole camphor and other herbs so that Sophie could use them to save Hayley and the baby, which was ultimately successful. At the end of the episode, Rebekah made the decision to leave town, though Hayley's disappearance that night worried Rebekah enough that she immediately returned to town to come find her, believing Marcel had been her captor. In Bloodletting, Rebekah confronted Marcel for using her to figure out where her family was living and using the aforementioned information to capture Hayley, but Marcel insisted that he didn't take her and argued that he had already had the same fight with Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah was so sure that he was lying about Hayley's whereabouts that she threw him against the church walls, but eventually believed him when he said that he had no idea what happened to her. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, after Rebekah and Elijah had betrayed Klaus before he had overthrown Marcel as King of New Orleans, the two siblings began to worry about Hayley's safety and broke into the compound to rescue her. However, Hayley was more worried about her family's pack, the Crescent Wolf Clan, who lived out in the Bayou and who Klaus had given orders to kill in order to win over the loyalty of his new vampire army. She then begged Rebekah and Elijah to save her biological family, which they reluctantly did; while there, they learned that the descendants of Klaus' biological father's pack were also living in the Bayou, a fact that they passed onto Klaus in order to both make amends with Klaus and to further protect Hayley's pack. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah and Hayley discussed Davina's current situation at the compound, and Hayley pointed out that Davina's history of being manipulated and used had many parallels to Rebekah's own life story. In Crescent City, Rebekah was instructed by Elijah to take Hayley to the plantation house on the night of the full moon to ensure her safety and that of her baby after several attacks on the family by the witches. Because Hayley was pregnant, she was not forced to transform on the full moon for the duration of her pregnancy, so she used the good timing to convince Rebekah to allow her to throw a party at the plantation house to get to know her family, as their Crescent Curse reversed their werewolf nature and kept them in wolf form at all times except for the full moon, when they returned to their human form for several hours, leaving Hayley very little time to speak with them. Rebekah helped Hayley prepare for the party, and even flirted with Oliver, one of the members of Hayley's pack. However, both Rebekah and Hayley were separately ambushed by Céleste Dubois and the French Quarter witches she had resurrected in place of the Harvest girls to help her get her revenge on the Mikaelsons—Rebekah was viciously bitten by a mob of uncursed members of the Bayou Pack before being captured by her former friend and powerful witch Genevieve, while Hayley was trapped inside the plantation house with Jackson as Céleste, Genevieve, and Bastianna Natale cast a spell that set the house ablaze. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah visited Hayley in the Bayou to say goodbye before being exiled from town by Klaus, during which time she warned her that while Klaus is quite broken, there's still hope for him in the child she carries. She also asked her to be careful. Hayley, sad to see her closest friend leave, assured Rebekah that she was always welcome to visit, because she is quite good at keeping secrets from Klaus. Rebekah agreed with her, but added that in the case that she couldn't come visit, she wanted Hayley to tell her daughter stories about her "crazy Aunt Bex" and to always remind her how much she loves her. In From a Cradle to a Grave, less than a day after Hayley gave birth to Hope Mikaelson, was killed, and reawakened in transition to become a hybrid, she, Elijah and Klaus realized that New Orleans wasn't a safe place to raise the youngest Mikaelson, because they knew Esther would continue to send witches after her to kill her. Klaus and Hayley then made the difficult decision to fake Hope's death and send the child away to live under the protection of her aunt Rebekah, in hopes of convincing the coven that she had truly perished. Additionally, Hayley and Klaus determined their best course of action would be to stay behind and make New Orleans safe so that one day, Hope and Rebekah could return to live with their family. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In Out of the Easy, Jackson confronts Hayley about rushing off to help the Mikaelsons' track down and find Rebekah. Jackson tells Hayley that Hope needs her to be there on Thanksgiving to which Hayley replies that Rebekah is her friend and she needs to find her. Hayley is seen throughout the episode fighting with Aurora to find the location of Rebekah's body. Quotes :Hayley: "Who the hell are you?" :Rebekah: "Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" :(Hayley puts down the iron poker, smiling wryly.) :Hayley: "Hello. Not the maid." :Rebekah: "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" :Hayley: "You have your brother's manners." :Rebekah: "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" :Hayley: "Beats me. He's long gone." :Rebekah: "What do you mean, "long gone"?" :Hayley: "Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." :Rebekah: "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" :Rebekah: "You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping." :Rebekah: "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." :Hayley: "You think Klaus killed him." :Rebekah: "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." :Hayley: (incredulously) "He keeps your coffin on standby." :Rebekah: "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere." :Hayley: "I feel sick." :Rebekah: "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone." :Hayley: "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." :Rebekah: "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." :Sophie: "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." :Rebekah: "Who?" :(Sophie gives her a significant look.) :Rebekah: "Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here." :(To vampire Rebekah killed after attacking Hayley) :Rebekah: "That's no way to treat a pregnant lady, I do hate bad manners." :Rebekah: " Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." :Hayley: "I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there." :Rebekah: "Us girls have got to look out for each other." :- House of the Rising Son ---- :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Oh, I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :Rebekah: (To Sophie) "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." :- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Hayley: (To Agnes) "What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!" :Rebekah: "A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." :Rebekah: "Have to say, I'm impressed." :Hayley: "How did you find me?" :Rebekah: "Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" :Hayley: "Witches, warlocks, whatever." :(Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance) :Rebekah: "There're more of them. Run!" :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Leave her alone! for a moment It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." :(Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously) :Rebekah: "Your own child healed you." :(Klaus smiles at the thought) :Rebekah: "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" :Hayley: "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me." :- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Hayley: "Rebekah, what are you doing here?" :Rebekah:'' "I came to say good-bye."'' :Hayley: "What happened to us girls sticking together?" :Rebekah: "Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't pass that up." :Hayley:'' "I guess you deserve a few vacation days."'' :Rebekah: "Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him, but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry, and speaking of your child, our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please be careful." :Hayley: "You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus." :Rebekah: "Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy auntie bex and let her know, despite my absence, I do love her very much." :- Farewell to Storyville Trivia * Claire Holt (Rebekah) and Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley) are, in real life, best friends. * This is the second time they have starred together as supernatural creatures; they both played mermaids in . * Rebekah is the second person to call Hayley "wolf girl," the first being Klaus. * Rebekah shows interest in Hayley first before Hayley shows interest in Rebekah. * Hayley likes Rebekah because “she's a bitch.” * Hayley and Klaus put Hope under the protection of Rebekah because it isn't safe in New Orleans. * Rebekah shows Hayley her wedding dress. * Hayley helps Freya to torture Aurora, who is hiding the location of Rebekah's body. * In Savior, Rebekah attacks Hayley while she was under the madness of the Cursed Stake. Later, she apologizes for her action to Hayley on her farewell. * Hayley safeguarded Rebekah and the Mikaelson family's coffins for five years while she looked for cures for their respective ailments. * Although Rebekah couldn’t physically attend Hayley’s funeral, she admitted to grieving her death in her own way. Gallery |-|Season 1= Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg Sinners10.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Haylandrebek.jpg Rebekahhayleyy.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png Casket240.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket29.jpg Originals-fall-finale.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals209-0699HayleyRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg TO_214_0262HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0283Rebekahv-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0286HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0290Hayley-Rebekahv.jpg |-|Season 3= TO309_1512Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1653RebekahHayley.jpg TO309_1696Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1725Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1803Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1833Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1941Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2566Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2584Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_2588Rebekah-Hayley.jpg References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship